


Dame Judi Dench's and / or M's Embroidery

by timechild



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timechild/pseuds/timechild
Summary: What do Dame Judi Dench and M have in common? Their hobby of embroidering ... messages.
Relationships: James Bond/Q, if you squint
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Dame Judi Dench's and / or M's Embroidery

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of the #MI6Cafechallenge of Just Crafting June and I found out that Dame Judi Dench apparently likes to embroider things in her free time on the movie sets so ...
> 
> It is short, it is sweet and it should not be taken too seriously.
> 
> Also the beautiful roseforthethorns Beta read for me and I am honestly so grateful, thank you so much.

After 3 months of dodging and tiptoeing around going into his office to avoid paperwork, Q talked him into at least doing a little.

So with a fresh cup of coffee - the third this morning (it was 6 am) - he strolled as slowly as possible into his office, already dreading the heaps of paperwork

When he saw his desk, it was basically as bad as he had expected - not better, not worse - three stacks of A4 papers that all seemed to be taller than the table itself.

Maybe he'd just make another cup of coffee for himself.

And maybe he'd see how Q was doing down in Q-Branch.

And maybe he'd make Q another cup of tea.

He was already planning his day - without paperwork or thinking about the heaps of it stacked on his desk - when he noticed something on said desk, something that stood out. That wasn't there before - when he was last at this table - he was pretty sure of that.

He couldn't quite see it yet so he came closer to his desk, it looked like … a handkerchief? No it was too small for that. As he came closer he noticed it seemed to be something embroidered, fine white linen or maybe even silk embroidered with … he couldn't quite read it yet the lines were very fine.

Was it a present from Q, to try and make the paperwork a bit more bearable? If it was then it might be a nice gesture, but he doubted it would help that much.

Was it one of Moneypenny's practical jokes that she thought Bond would never find because he never did paperwork and was supposed to paint her as the 'helpless Damsel in Distress who waved her handkerchief'?

Everyone knew that she wasn't helpless, but that didn't stop her from letting herself be carried whenever she could on mission -

"The high heels aren't exactly made for running Bond."

Then why would you wear them on a mission where you could have expected to have to run?

As he painted out pictures in his head of who the mysterious gift-giver could be, he walked closer to his desk and took the handkerchief that was too small to really be one. 

It just read "Fuck off" in fine embroidered black lines, in a handwriting that he was all too familiar with from so many reports he had read written in said style.

"So you found your gift from M too?"

Moneypenny asked at his doorstep to his office as she waved around a similar handkerchief to James' the piece of fabric apparently read "For fucks sake." And apparently everyone at MI6 had gotten one.

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures of what I imagine it looks like are on the Tumblr post here https://moneypennyshipsit.tumblr.com/post/622379278609383424


End file.
